


Gifts from a Curse [fanvid]

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Swan Queen Supernova (Once Upon a Time), Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Fanvids for 'Gifts from a curse by sunofthemoon' for the fifth Swan Queen Supernova.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Gifts from a Curse [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gifts from a curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838974) by [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon). 



> My goal for this was less about telling the story and more about recreating the atmosphere of the fic. I ended up with two videos because I really wanted to use the first song but it makes it sound like Regina isn't going to redeem herself and that wasn't what I wanted but it really fits Regina's mindset at the beginning of the fic. The second song fits for the rest of the fic where she's in a bit more of a positive place.
> 
> I'm a bit worried that the videos don't make sense without reading the fic but I guess that means everyone needs to go read Sunny's amazing fic then 😉

_**You say I make you nervous, a tragedy** _  
_**I'm a beautiful disaster, a reckoning** _  
_**You wonder how I got this way (You wonder how I got this way)** _  
_**You think I'm someone to be saved, someone to clean up and tame** _  
_**Oh somethings never change, never change, oh** _

* * *

_**When the walls are too high** _  
_**That I've built up inside** _  
_**And the wolves are outside my door** _  
_**You take me home, you take me home** _


End file.
